


Everything Has Changed

by Ohsweettommo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cancer, College, Depression, F/M, High School, This Is STUPID, clearly im bad at tagging, im sorry, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsweettommo/pseuds/Ohsweettommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael loves Harley and she loves him back. Neither realize it yet though. Harley's mother's death puts a major hold on Michael's plans to tell Harley how he feels though. And everything changes within the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is NOT based off of the song Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. I just kind of wrote a slight indirect Michael on shot whislt writing a school story in which i had to use 12 or more of 20 vocab words lol. 
> 
>  
> 
> Btw it's extremely bad so i'm not quite sure why i'm bothering to post it. idk.

Harley was always a happy and outgoing person, until the end of November. 

 

She was an only child and her father was never in the picture. He was deployed overseas with the navy before her mother could ever even tell him she was pregnant. Their relationship was rather tentative anyway. 

 

Even without her father in the picture Harley had a pretty good life. That ended in November. Harley’s mother was diagnosed with stage four breast cancer. There had only been small intimations of the sickness and so it was a big surprise to all of us. The doctors gave her around a year to live before the cancer completely took over her lungs. 

 

For a while Harley tried to keep up the guise of always being happy and such but word got out to the teachers about her mom so they treated her differently. They made deadlines pliable, let her miss assignments, and didn’t question if she didn’t show up for class. Soon after the teachers found out, the student body did as well. People talked to and approached her warily, as if she would break had someone said something wrong. Harley hated it. 

 

By Christmas Harley became stolid most of the time. This hurt because she has been my best friend since we were little. I used to practically live at her house due to the fact my parents were never home and when they were they ignored me anyway. I retaliated when I was 15 by dying my hair bright blue and completely changing the way I acted and dressed. I brought out the inner me. 

 

That was the first time they ever told me they hated me. After I told Harley the story verbatim she hugged me and said she loved the new Michael. That was also the first time I’d ever felt something for someone. 

 

By January Harley had the happy and optimistic guise back up during school. I only saw through it because I knew how organized her binders used to be and how they became very unkempt as Joan’s, Harley’s mother, cancer progressed even more. I also saw the side she hid from everyone else. The dour side that cried on my shoulder and fell asleep in my arms, yet still looked beautiful.

 

I think everyone realized she was acting when she asked the teacher to reiterate the question during class. Harley always always always knew what was going on and was on the ball during class. 

 

Throughout the months of February and March, Joan’s cancer augmented to and in her lungs so much that Harley was hardly ever in school because she was always with her mom at the hospital. I took to skipping Wednesdays to stay at the hospital and be with my practical adoptive mother and Harley. God, I love her so much. The other days were spent at school actually paying attention so I could teach everything to Harley and help her with it all since if she didn’t turn the work in and pass the final exams she wouldn’t graduate with our class. 

 

April showed improvement. The current treatment was actually doing some good and Harley was much happier due to that. She cried less and went to school more. 

 

The end of April ruined all of that. Joan suddenly passed away on April 31. Harley just stared at the doctor and gaped for a few minutes until he patted her shoulder and apologized before walking away saying they couldn’t do anything. After he left she just cried and cried as I held her. I didn’t know what else to do to help. 

 

Since April had shown so much improvement the doctors ordered an autopsy. Apparently the treatment that appeared to be helping had also insidiously been killing her faster. 

 

Harley spent the next day, her 18th birthday, crying and sleeping while refusing to eat or watch happy movies. It killed me to see the girl I loved like that. People dropped by to say they were sorry and to give her food. I told Harley that I wouldn’t make her eat that day, but the next day we were going to bake a cake and celebrate her 18th as well as start on all the casseroles whether she liked it or not. I got a giggle out of her by saying that at least. Since she laughed at that statement I decided to start tickling her. She tried to fight back her laughs but then gave in. I think that was the first time I heard her laugh in months. 

 

During the months of May, June, July, and August Harley and I cleaned, packed, and fixed up her house. We sold it and used the money from that and our jobs to start renting an apartment near the college we were going to attend. We also found out that Harley’s mom had been looking out for her and had some money saved up. We had a good start and would be saving a ton of money seeing as Harley got a full academic scholarship and I got a partial one. 

 

We both started college in September. That was a crazy month full of getting into the swing of things. Let’s just say that the apartment had seen some cleaner and neater days. 

 

October was full of studying, tests, and essays. We did actually go to a Halloween party though. Our friends Calum and Luke hosted one. I went as a vampire since I’m extremely pale and my hair was a dark red and black ish color. Harley went as some Disney princess I can’t remember the name of. She said that next year we’re going as Danny and Sandy from Grease. Let’s see how that actually works out. 

 

Then November rolled around. This was the fateful month that started it all. Harley was extremely depressed. She cheered up slightly when I reminded her of my birthday on the 20th. After I reminded her she had this look of pure sadness and regret. I could not figure out why until she finally told me she felt horrible because we got the news on my birthday last year and so no one remembered or did anything for my 18th. I told her it was fine and that I had forgotten anyway. The news was more important and influential anyway. Harley said that this year I was getting a party with all of our friends and a big huge cake and an amazing present to make up for last year. I told her I didn’t want that and I would be happier if it was just us two hanging out. She asked why and I told her how I’d been crushing on her for forever but didn’t want to say anything in case it adulterated our friendship and how I had planned on telling her and taking her out for her birthday in May but then didn’t because of Joan’s death. Harley replied saying she had been doing the same thing and had planned something last year for my birthday but then we got the news and it all changed. We laughed at the iconicity of the situation and then I said that the only thing I wanted for my birthday was to take her out on a date. Harley agreed to the date. 

 

We had a blast and the event that took place a year ago was nowhere near our minds.


End file.
